


Sirena

by Quander



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quander/pseuds/Quander
Summary: Can Aqualad, Superboy, Miss Martian, Garth, and Lagoon Boy stop an insidious plot that threatens San Diego? And strange connection does mild-mannered UCSD student Lorena Marquez have with all of this?





	Sirena

**Author's Note:**

> Back in 2011, I developed an idea to introduce Lorena Marquez/Aquagirl II into the Young Justice world (Universe-16). Why overall I liked the idea of the initial story I did not like the way I executed it. So Now I have reworked the storyline. Ideally, I would like to do a series of these stories and call it, "Young Justice: Generations."

“Sirena” (Chapter One)

SAN DIEGO

March 14, 2016 20:03 PDT

Dr. Anton Geist continued to research on his computer, a thunderstorm raged on outside. He needed to ensure his research would be finished in time. He was going to prove that his theories were precise. He heard a knock on the door of his lab. He hesitated, but the knocking grew louder and more insistent.  Dr. Geist wiped his brow and went closer to the door, “Who’s there?” he asked sheepishly.

“Professor, it’s Pike. Open the door, we need to talk.” Dr. Geist escorted Pike to an empty office chair. Geist never cared for Pike, he had the makings of a petty thug. He had short green hair styled in a mohawk, and his arms and legs were fashioned with jet black tattoos of carnivorous fishes. He knew if Pike came for a visit, it was not going to be a pleasant one. “I came here to check up on any recent develops you may have come across. You see, my bosses were concerned about how our plan was going.”

“Your bosses should have more faith in the work I that I have accomplished,” Dr. Geist retorted. “There is no magic wand to just make this occur. And if they were so worried about the project, next time tell them to come here themselves.” With a loud crash of thunder, the lab went completely dark. When the lights came back on, two figures emerged from the shadows.  A husky voice sneered at Dr. Geist.

“Since you have given us an open invitation, we will.” the voice continued, “Dr. Geist, may I call you Anton? We all want the same goal. You have the ability to do that for us.” The other figure began to speak, his voice much colder and calculating.

“We also have the ability to turn you into chum. So, my best advice to you is to start working harder. We must be ready to launch by August!”

     

               *                    *                    *                    *

 

KEY WEST    

April 4, 2016 14:06 EDT

        “This is Cat Grant for GBS News reporting live outside Lower Keys Medical Center. We come to you live to discuss the discovery of the year, the aptly named, Key Mermaid!” Cat motioned her cameraman to film incoming ambulances and EMT workers. “Lorena Marquez, an honor student U.C. San Diego has been missing since December of last year. Her family last heard from her when she was traveling to the airport to visit for Christmas. Now she has been discovered 2,800 miles away in Key West. A vacationing family found Marquez emerging from the water’s edge and then passed out. She was taken to Lower Keys and placed in a medically induced coma so more diagnostics could be run on her. She has now awakened from her coma and her doctor will be making a statement at any moment.” News reporters and camera crews storm the front of the hospital. A statuesque blonde woman walks toward the podium. “Now Dr. Lisa Morel has come to release a statement!”

        “Lorena Marquez has undergone recovery from her discovery on the beach. This will be a lengthy process and her family has asked her privacy at this time. We will keep you posted on any developments.”

 

                    *                    *                    *                    *

 

THE WATCHTOWER

August 6, 20:16 EDT

       

“RECOGNIZED: LAGOON BOY, B-ONE-SIX!” The Justice League computer called out. La'gaan had just finished with Gamma Squad to investigate Batgirl's lead about the whereabouts of Vandal Savage. He had hoped to spend time with his family in Poseidonis before being called back to the Watchtower. But if anything could get his mind off of his troubles with M'gann, it would definitely be a mission. The Watchtower seemed so sparse, he was hoping to see more of his friends around. But he saw Batman and Nightwing at the main computer, so he knew that it would be strictly business.

        “Good day gentlemen.” La’gaan greeted, he gave Nightwing a fist bump and waited to be debriefed. Batman began running the files,

        “We will not begin until your other teammates for this mission arrive,” Batman informed him, Nightwing took La’gaan aside to speak in private.                  

        “Look first and foremost, the thing we all strive for is a success. The better we all work together, the safer the world is. That being said we also have to remember how to work well with everyone.” Nightwing kept emphasizing that word, and La’gaan soon saw why, Conner Kent, better known as Superboy approached Batman with Garth and Kaldur'ahm, Superboy would be a part of this mission?! He had hoped he would not have to deal with him for a while, at least until his heart healed from his break up.

        “Wait for me!” La’gaan knew that sweet voice all too well. M'gann was on this mission too! La’gaan could feel his rage building up, but Nightwing gave him a quick jab on the elbow.

        “This is EXACTLY what I was referring to. Batman did not want to put you on this mission because he did not think you were mature enough to work with your ex so soon. But I reassured him you were. Do not make him think otherwise, or you may end up serving Watchtower duty alone with only Red Tornado there to keep you company.” He and Nightwing gazed at M’gann and Conner talking, reading his mind, Nightwing reassured him. “They are not dating. They have known each other for a long time and when they broke up, they did not do it on the best terms.” La’gaan remembered M'gann regaling him about the original team’s exploits and how close everyone used to be. “I just want to keep in mind that Aquaman especially requested you for this mission.” La’gaan nodded and rejoined the group, the last thing we wanted was to seem like he was not a team player, especially on a mission for his king. Batman brought up the 3D screens for everyone to see.

        “The last few months we have been getting intel that there may be some kind of attack in San Diego.” Batman began to tell them.

        “What kind of attack?” Superboy asked. On the screens showed photos of a man in a lab coat.

        “This is Dr. Anton Geist, a leading Marine Biologist, and geneticist. He has made numerous advancements in the field of Marine Biology. However, his job at UC San Diego was just severed due to reported allegations of severe animal cruelty and unethical experimentation. In a few days leading philanthropist and businesswoman Leucosia Aglaophonos will be opening a new desalination plant in the city. It will bring in much needed fresh water and jobs.”

        “That’s great news...isn’t it?” M’gann questioned.

        “It would be,” Nightwing interjected “If Ms. Aglaophonos did not have such a checkered past. In the last ten years, she has had eight husbands, all older multimillionaires. Unfortunately for them, they all died of rather within a few years of marriage, leaving her quite the Merry Widow. And to top it all off, Aglaophonos hired Geist to head the project. “

        “Marriages aside, with think Geist may use Aglaophonos’s plant to attack. This is where the team comes in. Aglaophonos will be giving a big talk at UC San Diego about the opening of the plant. We will have you all undercover as prospective students and see what occurs if anything. You will then rendezvous at the plant and ensure that it stays safe.”

        “What will I do during the speech, hide in the swimming pool?” La’gaan asked, “I’ll stick out like a sore thumb.”

        “Leave that to me,” M’gann pressed her fingers to his forehead, he shapeshifted into a land-dwelling human looking teenager. He is green skin was replaced with an olive skin complexion and messy toffee brown hair; his red eyes were now a hazel and his webbed ears, claws, and feet disappeared.  “For all intents in purposes, you will be called Logan Garfield, a rising senior at Happy Harbor High School.” La’gaan was shocked at his new appearance. “Is something the matter La'gaan? I thought you would…”

        “It’s fine M'gann,” La’gaan told her; it’s just for the first time, he could be around other humans and not be a complete spectacle. In Atlantis, he could be in any of the city-states and no one would bat an eye at him. But above ground, even when he was helping people, they looked at him like he might eat them. But now, even for this short time, he could truly feel accepted into the surface world.

        “Hello, M'gann! I almost forgot to congratulate you, Garth! When is the big day?!” M'gann gave Garth a warm hug. La’gaan had almost forgotten about the big news; after Tula’s death, Garth was incredibly shaken. He left on his own account shortly after and retreated to Atlantis. In that time, he was introduced to Dr. Vulko’s granddaughter, Delphys. They got to know each other and began a romance. She helped Garth remember that life was worth living, as well as worth fighting for. She helped convince him to rejoin the team and help stop the invasion of the Reach.  Garth blushed,

        “We have not set a date yet, but all of you will be invited.”  Kaldur'ahm placed his hand on Garth’s shoulder. They both knew the importance of healing and finding one’s self after a terrible loss. Batman interrupted with more pressing information.

        “Aquaman will be joining you for the second half of the mission to the desalination plant. Red Tornado will keep posted on any developments that may arise.

 

                    *                    *                    *                    *

  


SAN DIEGO

August 7, 2016 09:03 PDT

        Lorena sat on the exam table, waiting to hear her results. She did not have time to change out of her bathing suit. She did not think anyone in the clinic would mind. It was just a sleek gold-strapped one-piece black swimsuit, she wore matching shorts and brought her favorite hoodie in case she got cold in the clinic. She brushed her hair and placed in a bun, she admired herself in the mirror, she loved how her time at the beach had given her a sweet caramel tan. This had become her routine; swim for two hours at Blacks Beach, freshen up to look presentable at her checkup from Dr. Morel and take her online classes. She had been the physician who oversaw her recovery in Key West and was awarded a grant from the Wayne Foundation to continue to research Lorena’s full recovery when she finally returned to school. And that was all Lorena actually wanted, to return to school. To return to her normal life. Being back home after being released from the hospital was too confining. It seemed like everywhere she went she was being ogled at. Lorena did not want to be “The Key West Mermaid” any longer; these Clinic visits were becoming monotonous.

Lorena just wanted to finish her bachelor’s degree and continue on to become a marine biologist. Dr. Morel came back into the room, with her nurse carrying Lorena’s medical files.

“How are we feeling today Lorena?” Dr. Morel asked.

“Same as usual Doc; the Dean told me that I didn’t need to take so many classes this semester. My parents were afraid I would not qualify for my scholarships anymore if I did.” Dr. Morel examined her arms and legs.

“You’ve also much more muscular in the last few months. Swimming so regularly in the ocean can be exhaustive. But you never come in tired or even fatigued. I do not want you to over overexert yourself.

“I have always felt safe in the water.” Lorena confided, “Most people thought I was crazy for wanting to go back in so soon. That I would not even want to take a bath. But being in the ocean, hearing the roar of the waves just makes me feel amazing. “The nurse handed Dr. Morel a manila folder.

“Thank you, Wyatt,” Dr. Morel moved closer to Lorena “And you haven’t noticed any bodily differences? Lorena’s heart skipped a beat. She gripped the cushion of the exam table,

“None whatsoever Doc” Lorena hated questions like those. She could never be honest. Nothing had changed...except there were times when her curly black hair would turn plain straight and platinum blue! Not always, just when she was swimming and her adrenaline was pumping. There was also talking to animals; not in a Dr. Doolittle way, she could not speak to squirrels or birds. She started working on her senior thesis, the migratory patterns of bottlenose dolphins in the Caribbean Sea, especially around Santa Prisca. When she traveled down with Marine Biologists to study the dolphins she learned she seemingly developed echolocation and could comminute with them.

It was making her thesis easier, but her personal life odder. Not only did she now know what kinds of mackerel dolphins preferred, but the low-frequency signals, whistling and chirping the dolphins made helped Lorena locate prey and protect themselves from predators.  Some of the dolphins even told her that they had worked with Aquaman from time to time when he asked for their assistance. Dr. Morel handed Lorena a few prescription bottles to place in her knapsack.

‘These supplements should be taken twice a day. Please let me know if there are any changes I should be aware of.”

“Thanks, Doc and have a great day. I want you to get out and have some fun. Leucosia Aglaophonos is supposed to be giving a speech. This afternoon. You. should check it out.   Maybe. You can convince her to give more funding to the project.” Lorena suggested.

“I may take you up on that offer Lorena.” Dr. Morel chided. Lorena grabbed her bag and headed for the quad. She was meeting her old roommate Julia Cervantes. She and Julia were on the swim team together and met as freshmen roommates.

“Lorena, just the girl I wanted to see. Love the bathing suit, very Bond girl.” Julia said cheerfully.

“Thanks, I left my harpoon gun in my dorm room. Julia, I know that tone of voice,” Lorena interjected, “What do you need me to do?”

“Well, you are kind of a campus celebrity. The Dean of Students wanted to know if you would be up for fielding any questions prospective students had at the open house today.” Lorena gave Julia a hard look, “It’s a big favor and I know you’re not really dressed for it, but I’ll do something for you.”

“Like my laundry for a month?” Lorena asked.

“Two weeks,” Julia said.

“Done! I’d have settled for a week.” They laughed and made their way to the Dean’s office. “This should be a piece of cake. I mean, what’s the worst that could happen?”

 

———

 

SAN DIEGO

August 7, 2016 11:25 PDT

Alpha Team landed near the UCSD quad and got into their disguises. Kaldur’ahm gathered them into a huddle, M’gann linked up their minds telepathically.

“Now we are all familiar with the recognizance? We are prospective students from Happy Harbor looking to attend the university.” Kaldur’ahm reminded. They had all tried to dress an inconspicuously as possible; Kaldur had on his blue and black track jacket with a high collar, to ensure his gills and tattoos remained hidden, as well as black pants and sandals. Conner wore his favorite Superman t-shirt and black cargo pants, he opted for boots instead of sneakers in case things got physical. La'gaan wore navy blue swim trunks with a bright blue Hawaiian shirt and flip-flops; he wore it unbuttoned to show off his abs.

“We will maintain a telepathic link, in case anyone sees something,” M’gann instructed. M’gann then transformed herself to appear the same way Marie Logan did before her death; she wore beige capri pants and a white blouse. M’gann grabbed a scrunchie from her purse to help secure her hair in a short ponytail. M’gann would often disguise as Marie. It was her way of keeping her memory alive. Conner smiled seeing her as Marie, he knew how much M’gann appreciated her. The quad was a frenzy when the team entered it; people passing out flyers, taking photos, and speaking. Conner was glad he opted out of these kinds of hullabaloo when he was applying to college.

Ivy University had a stellar academic reputation and was close enough to Happy Harbor so he could commute. It became increasingly difficult for Conner to take classes and be on campus after he and M’gann broke up. They had been so close, their worlds when they entered high school had always been interconnected. M’gann had aspired to be one of the most popular students on campus. But Conner tired of seeing what he felt was the darker side of M’gann. That she always needed to be seen as popular or loved. In his eyes, M’gann abused those abilities. It was as if she still was trying to be Megan Wheeler from _Hello, Megan!_ She would look into people’s minds and find out things about them to help endear her.

One night after a party Conner finally felt secure enough to talk to M’gann about everything that had happened. He thought they had finally reached an understanding. But as he left her dorm room, his head starting aching, like having a slight headache. M’gann attempted to tamper with his mind! To ensure he forgot he was upset with her. He had confided in her that when the G-Gnomes were controlling him, that he felt like a puppet. That he never wanted to feel that way again. M’gann had perverted their relationship, and he needed time away from her for clarity. It took almost breaking Kaldur mentally to understand the gravity of her actions.  That he did not break up with M’gann to be cruel, but so she could understand what she did had consequences. He was glad that he could work with her again to help save the world without any awkwardness between them,

“I’m ready,” Superboy answered telepathically.  As the team maneuvered the quad Julia and Lorena were greeting people and directing them to different events on campus. Lorena stopped mid-sentence when she saw Kaldur. There was something about him that seemed familiar, she was having one of the weirdest bouts of déjà vu. Julia nudged Lorena,      

“See something you like?” Julia teased.

“I swear I’ve met him before.” Lorena confided to her. With his deep brown skin and pale green eyes, she definitely would have remembered speaking to him before. “But he just seems so, serious.” He and his small walked toward them.

“Well here’s your chance to reminisce.” Julia went right up to M’gann. “Welcome to UC San Diego! I’m Julia Cervantes with Open House, is there anything we can help you with?” M’gann shook Julia’s hand.

“It’s nice to meet you, Julia.” M’gann said, “I’m Marie, my son and his friends are here to look at the university. We are interested in a tour.”

“Lorena and I are at your service. We can give a tour and be back in enough time to attend Leucosia Aglaophonos’s speech.” As they walked through academic buildings, M’gann and Julia prattled on about the university’s impressive scholarly pursuits and sports, Kaldur kept close attention to Lorena. He also felt something strangely familiar about her as well. They passed a display case full of trophies and photographs. He looked quizzically at one framed photograph.

“Is this a photo of you, Lorena?” Kaldur asked. Lorena was flooded with memories.

“That was me back in my glory days.” Lorena confided. “My freshman year I won the Pacific Collegiate Swim and Dive Conference Female Swimmer of the Year. I was so happy, it almost took a week to get the smile off of my face. I had a 3.5 GPA and was the darling of the Swim and Diving team. It was that way until my junior year.”

“What happened?” Kaldur examined her photograph closer, there was something eerily familiar to her that he could not put his finger on.

“Well for lack of a better word, I disappeared. I was on my way home for Christmas break when I was ambushed outside the campus. Four months of my life to this day has become a complete blur to me. I rebounded so quickly, I just wanted to get back to normal. But things just were not the same. It was as if I was living a big fat lie. I just thought it I went back to doing my regular routine that I would get back to normal. But it didn’t, I didn’t. So, I started seeing a therapist and seeing a regular physician.”

“I remember a time when my life was regimented. I allowed personal distractions to hamper my growth. And learned the hard way that life is not always the way you planned. It is never good to run from your problems.” Kaldur placed his hand on Lorena’s shoulder.  “It is always good to have someone to talk to.” They stared at one another, but before they could say anything, Julia intervened.

“It’s almost time for the speech!” The group quickly made their way back to the quad, just in time for the introduction, given by San Diego Mayor Caleb Durham. “Named by Time Magazine as one of the world’s 100 Most Influential People, I have the pleasure to introduce, Ms. Leucosia Aglaophonos!” the crowd roared as she went to the podium.  Her sandy brown hair was placed in a bun, and her cream-colored Chanel was tailored perfectly to her body.

“Thank you for the lovely introduction mayor. “What is a good life?” has been a question asked by philosophers since the time of the ancient Greeks. Unfortunately, somewhere along the line the human race abandoned the question and shifted our attention to much more uninspired pursuits. How much money we can make, how big of a house we can buy, and how high we can climb up the career of success.”

The crowd was captivated by her every word. Her slight Greek accent became more pronounced. “And as I painfully discovered, these are far from the only questions that matter in creating a successful life. Over time our society’s notion of success has been reduced to money and power. In fact, at this point, success, money, and power have practically become synonymous in the minds of many. Our current obsession with success is the result of our continued striving for immortality. Knowing that life is fleeting, I strive to make this world a better place so my deeds and actions live on for me.” The crowd cheered Leucosia’s statements.

Her workers unveiled a large device. “This is a much more compact version of the desalination plant. This machine, which runs completely on biofuel and solar power will help bring fresh drinking water to drought communities around the world! There is a large vat of sea water, that in a few minutes will be converted into freshwater.” All of a sudden, the sounds of explosions permeated the air. Out of the smoke, a ground of soldiers wearing dark blue body armor appeared. For a moment they almost reminded Kaldur of his father’s minions. One of the soldiers pointed to Leucosia,

“You have taken advantage of the ocean for far too long! Now is the time for retribution.” He waved his hands and the other soldiers began shooting their blasters at the crowd. As panic began to set in the Team went into action.

“Get in position everyone!” Kaldur commanded telepathically. A soldier threw an electrified net at M’gann, shocking her unconscious. Superboy went over to attempt to revive her. Lorena did not understand what was going on. She heard Julia give a blood-curdling scream; Lorena turned around to find Julia passed out, and that Logan had changed, literally! He looked like some kind of alien.

“No time to explain Lorena. I will get Julia to safety, but we need to make sure Ms. Aglaophonos is safe. Lorena nodded and then ran to the main stage, Leucosia was hiding behind the podium.

“You’re going to be okay.” Lorena tried to reassure. The lead soldier jumped on stage and tried to grab a hold of Leucosia.

“Not likely air-breather.” Lorena blocked his punch and heard him wince in pain. She began to combat him with moves she had learned in her self-defense class.  Leucosia looked at them both in awe.

“Now is your chance, run! I’ll hold him off as long as possible.” Lorena said. The soldier kicked Lorena to the ground, taking the wind out of her.

“I wonder how long you can hold your breath?” He asked, “Only one way to find out!” He threw her into the tank of seawater and sealed the lid. “Move out!” he commanded, the soldiers threw down pellets that created a dark grey smoke. But the time it dissipated, the soldiers were gone. Kaldur heard a banging noise and saw Lorena trapped in the glass vat. Kaldur used his Water-Bearers as maces to break the glass. With one great hit by him and Lorena, the vat shattered, freeing her.

“Lorena…” Kaldur said, dumbstruck. The rest of the team looked in awe of her.

“What’s wrong?” Lorena asked. She looked down to see her reflection, her hair had changed colors again! “My hair changes color when I go into the water. Can we not make a federal case about this?” She looked around for Julia,

“She was taken to the medical center to receive treatment,” M’gann informed them. She was back to her usual self, green-skinned and red-haired. Lorena did not know what to say, this was all a lot to take in. “We radioed Aquaman and asked Lagoon Boy to meet him at Leucosia’s home. Aquaman wanted to talk to her privately about her life being threatened.” M’gann then returned her attention to Lorena. “What I’m more concerned about is you, Lorena. Normal humans can’t stay underwater for that long without dying of suffering some sort of physical damage.”

“Lorena Marquez is no ordinary human,” They turned around to see Dr. Morel, “at least she isn’t any longer. Where is King Orin?” Kaldur was taken aback.

“How do you know my king?” He asked, Dr. Morel, smiled and spoke to him in Atlantean.

_“Not everything is as it appears Kaldur'ahm.”_

 

\---

 

        Aquaman and Lagoon Boy coolly explained to Leucosia the dire situation she could be in, she spaced inside of the living room. She rented this beach house to oversee the construction of the desalination plant.

“This does sound very serious,” Leucosia observed. “And you came alone?”

“Yes,” Aquaman reassured. “Your privacy is of the utmost importance.”

“That is very endearing, Orin. But also, exceptionally foolish!” Leucosis spoke ancient Atlantean spell and entrapped Aquaman and Lagoon Boy in heavy shackles. She also transformed her clothing. She now donned a skin-tight, blood red bodysuit with gold embellishments, and her sandy brown hair became long and turned a deep magenta. She placed a gold diadem on, completing her ensemble.

“You?! This is possible!” Aquaman pulled on his chains in anger.

“You only WISH it was impossible Orin." She tickled his face before giving him a hard slap. "But that is how life works your majesty. Change is as constant as the tides. For even the lowest members of the food chain who want to survive, it’s as simple as evolution or extinction. You either rise from the ashes stronger than before, or just die. And I plan to be triumphant!”

TO BE CONTINUED….


End file.
